


Age of Consent

by cherryvanilla



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And I’m not the kind that likes to tell you/ just what I want to do.” Written April 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age of Consent

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on spoilery pictures and info while the show was airing.

You’ve just changed out of your scrubs and haven’t even finished buttoning your shirt when there’s a knock on the door. You barely had enough time to stare into the mirror, blankly, as is your ritual when things don’t go as planned in the operating room. You know who it is, of course. Luke pushes himself inside and you let out an audible sigh.

“Why did you leave? You should still be there!”

“No hello?”

Luke turns to face you, flushed, as you stand in front of Katie’s sofa. “I don’t understand. Why don’t you think the surgery worked?”

You sigh internally. “He’s just not producing the signs I would have hoped for. So far there isn’t any significant ocular activity besides a slight ability to see light.”

Luke’s rocking back and forth and barely listening. “You’re supposed to be this great surgeon! How could this happen?”

“Although it’s easy to make the mistake, I’m not actually God.” Luke glares at you and you sigh outwardly this time. “Look, I’m sorry. But it’s not like this is definite. He very well could make some progress. He’ll stay in the hospital under constant surveillance.”

“Are you?” Luke asks with a raised eyebrow.

Your jaw twitches. “Am I what?”

He moves in angrily. “Sorry? Maybe you wanted this to happen.”

You flinch as if you’ve been punched. “Alright, you’re not thinking clearly so I’ll just pretend you didn’t say that.”

He folds his arms across his chest. You hate when he does that; he looks like stubborn child. “You saw that Noah needed me and maybe he’d want us to get back together after his eyesight returned… so maybe, maybe you didn’t want him to, so he could still blame me. After all, I brought you here.”

Again with the sinister plots. You try to imagine the world he inhabits and you’re having a hard time. You take a deep breath and move a little closer to him, eyes hard. “You of all people know how much being a surgeon means to me. You know I care about my patients. If Dallas proved anything to you, it’s that. So don’t stand here and accuse me of purposely botching an operation just because I want you.”

Luke’s eyes start to soften and maybe they’re even some tears. “I’m sorry. I’m just so..”

You pull him close, hugging him tightly. Hugging is so not your thing but you kind of can’t tolerate his kicked puppy looks. He grips you like a lifeline for long seconds. You pull away just enough to look at his eyes. There’s want and desperation there. You attack his lips, your hand cupping his face with intent. He returns the kiss with earnest and finally you feel his tongue pushing against yours. You explore his mouth, pulling back to bite at his lips. His hand is on your arm but he’s not pulling away; if anything there’s keenness about him, the need coming off in waves. His other hand has moved to your shoulder blade, lightly grazing the nape of your neck. My god, you have to have him. You kiss him harder, moaning softly into his mouth; showing him what he does to you. Suddenly his hands are on the buttons of your shirt. You pull back and stare at him; his eyes are almost black with desire.

“You sure?” You whisper.

He nods shakily and starts to slowly unbutton your shirt. You suck in a breath and return the favor; unbuttoning his jacket as you kiss clumsy, all lips and tongues with no hands to hold you in place. When he has your shirt open you feel his warm fingers caress your abdomen and you exhale unsteadily. You pull him in close, fucking his mouth with your tongue when he suddenly breaks away.

“I. I can’t.” The kicked puppy look has returned. You look at him with a mixture of frustration, confusion, and sadness.

You force yourself to be diplomatic even though you want him more than you’ve possibly ever wanted anyone. “It’s okay. We don’t have to...”

“No, I. I don’t know what I’m doing. Noah’s lying in a hospital bed, scared to death and all I can think about is…”

Now he looks completely distraught and you don’t want to add to that but you really want him to stop beating himself up. “Is what?”

He averts his eyes. “..is how I want to be in your bed.”

Your cock jumps at his words and it takes all your willpower not to drop to your knees right there and show him exactly what he needs.

You reach out and stroke his hand. “What’s happening to Noah isn’t your fault.”

“But I’m supposed to want him! To be there for him and be thinking only of him. I.”

You take a step closer. “He’s not your boyfriend anymore.”

Luke squeezes his eyes shut. “I know that.” When he opens them, the redness returns. “But I should want him to be. Instead all I can think about is you.”

You start to pull him close but he stops you with a hand on your bare chest. “And it’s wrong. It’s wrong to be doing this while he’s lying there, wondering if he’s lost his only chance at seeing.”

“Luke, you can’t blame..”

He starts to button up his jacket. “I’m sorry, Reid. I have to go.”

You sigh as he hurries out. Again, you’ve barely have enough time to button up your shirt when your cell phone rings. It’s the hospital telling you Noah’s sight has returned. And if that isn’t irony, you don’t know what is.

[end]


End file.
